


Spit The Devil

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: "I have to spit the devil who is lying through my throat." Memnoch x Lestat Smut! If you haven't read the book yet, then you should.





	

Stranger's voices, singing, whispers, silence, and then singing again. Sometimes, after the whispering had quieted down, after the singing had left my cell, I could hear his voice too. How unnerving. It was the last thing I wanted to deal with at the moment.

"My prince, my dear one, Lestat…" It was murmuring in the darkness. Damned echoing voice. I tried to ignore it as long as I could, however, with my body at the limit of exhaustion and my mind on the brink of succumbing to dementia, Memnoch's words were almost similar to a soothing chant, a sweet and soothing song he would recite in my ears, again and again until I completely fell in slumber.

At first I thought I had been brought back to that place of damnation. I thought that, if I opened my unique eye, those images of horror, violence and abomination would come haunt me again.

"Lestat, wake up…" The voice was chanting, and I felt a soft and warm hand placed on my cheek, gently sweeping my hair away.

I woke up… At least, my mind was telling me I was awake – after so many hours enchained in the dark with no sense of time, no idea what's happening outside, and the frightening certainty of your sanity slowly drifting away, you can't clearly tell anymore where the truth was lying. So I woke up, and the first thing I saw before me was that very same Garden Memnoch had brought me to some times ago. What was I doing there? And how the hell did I get there? I was pretty sure I still was locked in that cell, only few seconds ago, with my face in the slippery mud… No. Now I was lying at the foot of that tree, an airy odor of green grass, fresh herbs, vines lingering around me. My clothes were shrouded with petals which had fallen from the hundred-year-old branches, and it looked like all pain, all tiredness had left my flesh.

However, I couldn't bring myself to get up. The wet moss that was covering the ground felt so soft, so comfortable compared to the cell's floor, I couldn't find the strength to part from it. And I didn't have to. Slowly, very slowly, an unknown strength was rolling me over, gently and wordlessly asking me to lie on my back – and so I did. Few strands of blond hair were blocking half of my diminished view, and yet I could easily catch sight of large, dark wings spreading above me. I was expecting the devil-like, goat-legged appearance to be attached to them, but I was wrong. Instead, Memnoch had put on the same figure as back when the angel still hadn't gone against Him. He was as beautiful as how he used to be before being cast out of the Garden, with the only difference that now his skin was dark. The feathers, the hair, everything about him was dark.

"Lestat." Once more, the dark angel swept his fingers on my cheek. I let him do. My body felt too heavy to fight the touch back anyway. "Darling, talk to me. Talk to me so I know you truly want it."

Of course, no! who would want such a hateful creature to touch them? I was about to shout, but then thick and greedy lips went to crush on mine, claiming them so pitifully I finally let them suck mine with an urgent hunger. What could I do about it anyway? Even though I knew perfectly who was kissing me so tenderly, who was claiming my mouth as though it was his only to take; the warm caress on my cheek, the gentle brushing of my hair made me almost forget all of my previous anger.

Almost.

"Memnoch…" I panted while pushing the devil back with my hands. "Stop… I don't want to… Aan!"

Those were his fingers pinching my nipples. I hadn't even noticed them sliding under my clothes. Oh, I have to admit something about that goddamn Memnoch: he knew how to use his fingers. Circling the swollen nubs, kneading them and softly tugging them whilst plunging his tongue deep in the moistness of my mouth, Memnoch was rapturing my mind. I let our tongues intertwine in a lustful dance, our teeth clashing in a battle for dominance, and as we were losing ourselves in each other's embrace, the heat from our body was slowly but surely increasing, amplified by each other's caresses.

"Lestat…" Memnoch murmured again. With my limited vision still blurred like never before, I felt the devil's warm hands going lower and lower on my stomach, until they found the edge of my pants. Unhurriedly, as though it was still some kind of attempt, they pulled it down.

"No, not that!" I cried, but once again was hushed with a kiss. How annoying. Was I going to let that bastard rape me without doing anything? Me, Lestat? Clenching my fists, I was ready to kick him away, but then a vice threateningly tightened around my throat. It was one of Memnoch's hands.

"Darling, you're still fighting me back?" Kissing my chest, his lips were stretched into a wicked smirk. "Even if your body is obviously craving for mine? Don't make me laugh. Here, look…"

Without further ado, he yanked my pants down. I shivered at the sudden contact of the cool air around my heated skin, but it was nothing compared to Memnoch's suddenly – yet gently – stroking my length awake. Actually there was neither violence nor cruelty in his touches. Hell, in others conditions, I could even say that Memnoch was one particularly marvelous gentleman… in other conditions, that is. But I simply couldn't erase all those images from my mind. I just couldn't forgive his treason that easily. This one was, in spite of everything, the devil himself.

"That's unfair, my sweetheart." Memnoch was grinning again. "First you kiss me, then you push me back, and now you're standing hard for me? That's utterly unfair…"

I huffed. "Yeah… I almost forgot who I was dealing with. I swear to God, Memnoch, if you don't let go of me at once-"

"What would you do? Mmh?" Now it was his lips' turn to go lower, leaving on their trail butterfly kisses all over my stomach. They lingered on my bellybutton before moving to my groin, then my left thigh. Such a tempting person, really. "You know, it would be easier for me to believe your words if you didn't twitch at each one of mine. Perchance, do you wish for me to do more?"

"Huh? Can't you just read my mind or something?"

Memnoch's tongue was lapping at my thigh. "How can you be so sure I can do that?"

"You're the Fallen angel, once."

"Well, that's right." I almost lost it when he bit at the flesh. "Pretty sensitive here, are we? So what about here instead…"

"Aah!" I shuddered. Memnoch's wet tongue had just licked at my entrance. It was now teasing the puckered ring of muscles, slightly pushing inwards. Without even noticing it, I was pushing downwards, craving for more of that sensation. "Aa-an… Mmh!"

"Ah, Lestat." Memnoch sighed. "How are you truly expecting me to back away when your delicious moans are filling my ears and making my blood boil under my skin? Come on, moan louder."

"No… Stop- Ah!" I couldn't stop whining. Already, the tongue had been replaced by Memnoch's thick fingers. They were pushing in and out, at first slowly, but soon were moving faster and faster, gradually stretching the tight walls as they were driving in.

It felt gross, and too dry for my liking. But I wasn't seriously going to ask the Devil himself for some lube. It wasn't as if he could make some pop in the air by magic… couldn't he? Oh, to hell with that.

"Memnoch…" I panted. "A little higher… Ngh….And stronger… Ah!"

"Thank you." he kissed me again. This time I couldn't even find the strength to force him back.

"Bastard. You'd better… make me feel good…."

"Of course, my love."

…

"… Aa… Aaah… Aan!"

My legs locked around Memnoch's waist, and my hands gripping harshly at the long and dark curls of Memnoch's mane, I panted and moaned at the latter's unceasing intrusions in my asshole. If I previously wanted Memnoch to stop, well, it was a big failure now. His large and throbbing cock was kneading my prostate, half amorously half callously massaging the stiff muscles and hitting dead on the bundle of nerves, whilst his balls were slapping pitilessly on my ass cheeks.

"Your body is burning, my dear prince." His large hands opening my thighs wide, thus allowing me to see – or at least, to guess – the shape of his gigantic manhood invading me, stretching my insides and filling me up to the hilt, before going out again. I winced. Having him inside was painful. The big and burning appendage was rubbing more or less drily against my inner muscles, eliciting a throbbing pain that was almost immediately followed by a strange although warm and pleasurable feeling deep in my belly – which was also making it frustrating when the dark being was taking his cock out.

Somehow, I regretted not being able to clearly distinguish the details of the devil's face. Was he grinning at the moment? Was he frowning? Or was he just wearing that mask of irony I saw on his face the first day we had met? Just like a blind person, I ran my fingers on the chiseled face and tried to suppose what kind of expression Memnoch was making – not a very easy task indeed: with the devil's relentless thrusts, it was hard for me to stay still and focus on anything else except from the feeling of being assaulted by that monstrous shaft of his. Apparently, Memnoch was rather tensed. It made me smile.

"Oh?... So I can make the devil himself make such an expression? Ha…" One sudden shoving made me gasp for air.

"You really are a lovely person." Memnoch took my hand in his and kissed it. He slightly pulled my legs up, with the result that if I still wanted to "look" at Memnoch in the face, then I had to lift my upper body up by putting my weight on my shoulders.

Now the problem was… in that position, Memnoch could shove himself even deeper in me, and each one of his strong pounding was accurately hitting my nicest spots. I simply couldn't stop moaning and crying his name every time the hard appendage was penetrating me, digging harder and harder within my abused walls, while Memnoch's palms were dancing on my thighs, pressing lightly on the firm flesh, his long fingernails gracefully grazing on the skin until they would stir a light tickling sensation, sensation that would eventually pool in my belly with all the others.

Just what kind of monster was that Memnoch? It seemed for me that we had already been fucking for hours now. Or was it only my previous exhaustion combined with the devil's way of "loving" that was making me hallucinate? I admit I always seek the best partners whenever I feel like doing it, but this time, what I was going through was truly… inhuman (if that didn't sound completely out of context).

"Memnoch… Aa..." I whimpered. "I can't… anymore… Nmmh!... That's too much…"

"Yes, I can see it." Memnoch chuckled as he brushed a finger on my erection. He brought that finger to his lips and licked it. "It's leaking like hell right now. Should I let you come once?"

"Please… please… I'm about to… Haa!" A sharp pain stabbed me at the level of my forearm. That bastard was biting the skin to the blood. "Memnoch, you muddy-mettled bladder!"

The devil burst in laugh. "So this is how people used to insult each other back in your times? No, my love." He added more calmly. The devil replaced the cruel fangs with soft and amorous lips. "This was merely to make you last a little longer. It would be a shame if you let go before me."

How I wanted to chop that damned evil's head! Yet how I felt so powerless in the moment! With bitterness, I bit my lower lip and pressed a hand on my face. Hard, as if I was trying to rip the remaining eye off of its socket. And like this – believe me or not, just like this, with me on the verge of tears – Memnoch rocked his lower half faster, more violently, more sadistically than ever. In spite of my resentment toward him, I had to grip firmly at his shoulders not to have him propelling me meters away. At any rate, his thrusts had become so vigorous I almost felt like I was slowly but surely sinking in the ground, engulfed by the cold and soggy moss.

"Ah! Memnoch!…No… It's going to… Ngh… Agh- Ha! You're going to tear me up!"

"I won't, don't worry about it." Memnoch replied. His voice still sounded very confident, nevertheless, some small details like the raggedness of his breath, the loud exhalation I heard hitting my forehead, and the never-ending thumping that had grown much more perceptible, deep inside of me, all those details were telling me that the devil was nearing his climax. "Yes, I am, indeed. I can't help it. When I saw that beautiful face of yours contorted with anger, I just…"

Instead of words, he grinded his body against mine. Oh, just come and leave me alone already! I was feeling faint. Everything around me had grown more imprecise than before. I couldn't tell anymore whether what I felt was pain or pleasure, and I was now so exhausted my voice could barely come out of my sore throat.

"It's alright, my prince," Memnoch kissed me again, and as he did I fell his hair caressing my face. It felt so different, when he was kissing. It was different from the wild thrusts, the nasty biting and the sardonic attitude. Memnoch's kisses were always gentle He paused his movements and deepened our embrace before resuming; "I'll let you come now."

And with a sharp thrust, I squealed and spurted my first load on both our chests. The second one, slightly weaker than the first one, only went dirtying the devil's abs. Memnoch kept on pounding my aching ass as I was riding the last waves of my orgasm. I was already completely soft when he finally shot his own semen in me, and I felt it filling the narrow path up and pouring outside my butt. It was hot and sticky, just like a human's. My body went numb.

What happened afterward, I couldn't tell. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was wide and dark wings enclosing us, and Memnoch's face near mine, so near I could trace the lines of his face with my tired eye.

THE END


End file.
